Energy storage systems (e.g., battery energy storage systems) have become increasingly used to deliver power either as part of standalone energy storage systems or as part of a power generation systems (e.g., a wind farm, solar farm, gas turbine system) with an integrated energy storage system. Energy storage systems can include one or more battery banks or other energy storage devices that can be coupled to the grid via a suitable power converter.
A battery energy storage device can include a battery management system (BMS) configured to manage the battery pack by protecting the cells contained from operating outside a safe operating area, monitoring its state, calculating secondary data, reporting that data, and/or controlling the battery environment. Typical objectives of the BMS, for example, may include protecting the cells from damage, prolonging the life of the battery, and/or maintaining the battery in a proper operating state such that it can fulfill the functional requirements of the application for which it was specified.
Typically, the BMS is electrically coupled to a facility via one or more conductors to form a power connection. The conductors of common systems are inconveniently positioned within a case or housing of the BMS. As a result, forming the power connection, or making any adjustments thereto, can be difficult. Oftentimes, the BMS must be substantially disassembled in order to electrically couple the conductors and BMS. A controller (e.g., printed circuit board assembly—PCBA) can be provided on or near the BMS to control power directed to or from the battery pack. However, during operation of many current BMS configurations, the PCBA can be exposed to excessive emissions of heat or electromagnetic interference (EMI). Over time, these emissions risk damaging or destroying many components of the BMS, including the PCBA.